Dusk and the Daughters of Arceus
by SabreTheBisharp
Summary: What if Arceus and Giratina made a deal to ensure the continuation of their family lines? What if the deal was...a marriage contract? Come see the son of Giratina wrestle with the struggle that is Arceus' 18 daughters! Rated T for language and minor sexual themes. First story, any and all flames will be used for marshmallows. SYOC story, I'm accepting 4 more for the tournament.
1. Chapter 1

_**Dusk and the Daughters of Arceus **_

_Chapter 0:OC's needed._

Hey guys it's me, Sabre the Gallade! This is my first real story and I just realized I have the basic cast,but no one else ㈷6. That's where you guys come in. I need OC'S, 9-10 should be enough. Here are the positions I need filled.

Guy Bully

Girl Bully

Best Friend

Teachers

Principal

Dean

Counselor

That one douche who turns out to be a friend (If you don't understand this, search up a guy named Ash Runner from Accel World.)

Pokemon you cannot use for the characters (also meaning evolution chains)

No legendary pokemon (pseudo is fine tho)

Bisharp

Gardevoir

Golurk

Lucario

Gallade

That's it guys. Anything else you can use. Please submit your OC application in this form in the reviews

Last name, first name

Pokemon based off of

Moveset (Can contain more than 4)

Personality

Role meant to fulfill

PS: I also need a catchphrase to say at the end of my stories. Until I have one, I'm just gonna let the characters that I do have talk.

Dusk:...

Sabre:Dusk? What's wrong?

*Dusk points to his general mouth area with one of his arm blades*

Sabre:Oh...I see the problem...

*Takes a pen and draws a very crude mouth.*

Dusk:You douchebag! Why the hell didn't you give me a mouth!

Sabre:I'm sorry! I forgot that the blade pokemon don't have mouths! Besides, the only reason I'm doing this is to hint at what pokemon you are!


	2. Chapter 2: The Prologue

Dusk and the Daughters of Arceus

Hello everyone! It's me Sabre! I only got 3 OC'S! But that's ok! Because I...*heart gives out*

Dusk:Stupid Sugar crash. That's why you don't eat all your valentine's day candy in one go. Anyway, as he was saying, only 4 OCs. Step it up people! But since I had already planned out this scene in my head, it's ok. And I also got a new name+avatar+catchphrase. Thank you Ckbrothers, have a smiley ㈳2. And you RedArrowCrasher ㈳2. I didn't forget you Guest ㈳2. And last but not least, here is your Uber smiley for your 3 reviews 666funtimes ㈳8㈳8㈳8

Now for my new catchphrase: Sabre used Bulldoze, AWAY!

Chapter 1: The Prologue

There was a poker club in the middle of nowhere. Only 2 people went to that club. Because the club didn't exist when those people aren't there. But they were they were there now. The 2 people were normal...from a distance. For one thing, they were 8 feet tall! Also, one of them was pure white with a golden ring on his back, while the other had pitch black skin and raggedy wings on his back.

"Well?" said Arceus, tapping his fingers on the table. "I assume you called me here for a reason Giratina?"

"Relax Arcy," said Giratina lazily. "What if I just called you out here for a game of poker?" "You really expect me to believe that _Gira_? I thought you were smart."said the Alpha Pokemon. "OK, ok you got me," said Giratina. "I'm here to propose a deal. A contract, you could say." Arceus leaned forward, suddenly interested. "What do you mean 'contract'?"

"A marriage contract," said the Rogue legendary. "You have 18 daughters,no? Well, my son is at marrying age, but no one wants him."

"Think it may have to do with his daddy?" interrupted Arceus, smirking.

"Who, me?" said Giratina sarcastically. "So, I was thinking that my son marries one of your daughters, both of our lines are continued, everyone's happy."

Arceus did not seemed impressed as he said, "Well that's nice and all, but how will he choose? Which one will he marry?"

"I'm getting to that," said Giratina as he drew a Contract-making Circle on the table. "My son lives with your daughters for a year. At the end of that year, he chooses which one to marry."

"I'll accept that," said Arceus, "If you change it so he is their butler for a year."

"Alright," said Giratina, as he finished the Circle. "Let's make the contract."

Both legendaries stood up as they shouted, "On these terms do we make this contract!" Both of them pricked their fingers so that the blood dripped on the now-glowing Circle.

Well guys that's the first chapter. I'm still accepting OC requests for these positions.

Guy Bully

Girl Bully

Counselor

Teachers (I need 4!)

Well, it's time for Sabre to use **Bulldoze, **AWAY!


	3. Chapter 3: Meet the family

_**Dusk and the Daughters of Arceus**_

Hello everyone! Dayum...3 Chapters in 2 days...That has got to be a record for updating.

Dusk: Didn't you die of a heart attack?

Sabre: I'm not Michael Jackson. I'm not going to die that easily.

Dusk: I thought Michael Jackson died of overdose...

Sabre: Uhh

Dusk: TELL ME!

Sabre: NUUUUUU!

*Dusk begins chasing Sabre around the room.*

Tracy: Um...㈵1 What the hell do I do...

Sabre: SAY THE DISCLAIMER! *Starts running again when he sees Dusk's sword in the wall above him.*

Tracy: Okay, sheesh!

Disclaimer**: I don't own pokemon in any way, shape, or form. If I did, Ash would have gone through puberty like the rest of us. Lucky douchebag. **

Chapter 2: Meet the Family!

Giratina landed right outside his house in Simisear Valley as he yelled out, "I'm home!"

A young, 16 year old Pokemorph was watching TV when Giratina came in.

"Hi Dad," said the young Pokemorph as he turned around. He was wearing a red shirt with slits for his rib blades and black baggy sweatpants. He had shiny hands with blades coming out of them and a split hair cut that made room for his head-axe. He asked, "What did you have to go out for?"

Giratina replied excitedly, "I finally got you a bride Dusk! Where are your brother and sister? We have to tell them the good news!"

An old Weavile walked into the room and said, "There will be none of that! I just put Dawn and Twilight to sleep! So keep your voice down!"

"Oh, sorry Nana," said Giratina. "I was just excited."

"So," asked Dusk, "Who did you find anyway?"

Giratina chuckled sheepishly and said, "Yeah, about that..."

30 Minutes Later

Dusk's eyes twitched as he said, "So let me get this straight. You made a contract for me to live with 17-"

Giratina, kneeling on the floor interjected. "18!"

"Fine, 18, whatever! You want me to live with 18 teenaged girls for a year as their butler and chauffer?" said Dusk, cracking his knuckles. "Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

Giratina nervously replied "Um...pack your bags?"

Dusk yelled, "Wrong Answer!" as he punched Giratina across the room.

**The Next Day**

A large group of Gardevoir Pokemorph (A/N:Gardevoirs? Gardevoiri? I dunno.) were sitting on the doorstep of a large white mansion. The Gardevoir all had the same basic outfit: A white summer dress with a slit to allow their red horn through. The Gardevoir themselves however, they were as different as day and night. For example, one of them had literally flaming red hair and appeared to be playing with a lighter's fire... except there was no lighter. Another had yellow and black hair that was shooting out in all directions and very large safety goggles. The Gardevoir with the safety goggles was talking to one that looked relatively normal for a Gardevoir.

"Do you have any idea when this suitor guy is supposed to show up Tracy?" asked Safety Goggles.

"He should be here soon, according to the letter." said Tracy.

**FLASHBACK**

A Gardevoir with aqua blue hair was trudging around the house. She had gills on her neck and fins at the side of her hands. She was saying hoarsely, "Water, I need water." The Gardevoir went into the kitchen, grabbed a cup, and turned on the tap. She was hungrily gulping down the water when she saw the note on the tabletop. She put down the empty glass and picked up the empty note, skimming it. When she finished reading, she gathered up all her breath and shouted at the top of her gills, "GIRLS! GET DOWN HERE!"

**FLASHBACK END**

"I can't believe Dad would do this to us." said Red Hair. "Not only is he leaving us with some guy we've never met, he's also leaving for the next six months!"

"That's Dad for you Igni." said Tracy. "Always doing _something _important."

Just then a black, swirling portal opened as a black and red Bugatti Veryon drove through. All the girls' jaws hit the ground as Dusk got out of the car with a black racing coat and red tinted glasses. Dusk looked around and said, "Is this Arceus' house?"

Well that's Chapter 2 of D&amp;D%A. And I almost forgot to do the smilies!

Ckbrothers, here's your smiley

And here's yours Nintenfan143

A new thing of mine is letting you choose your emoji and who gives it to you.

Still need OC'S for these guys

Girl Bully

Guy Bully

Sabre used **Bulldoze,** AWAY!


	4. Chapter 4: Meet the Family! Pt 2

Hey hey hey everyone! It's your favorite Bisharp \ Human hybrid SabreTheBisharp here! Whoever missed me clap your hands! *Only Ckbrothers, 666funtimes, A-Tale-Of-Sleeplessness, and Nintenfan143 clap*

Do that little people miss me?㈶6

Dusk: It's only been 20 minutes since the last chapter was uploaded. Only the people who are following the story will know a new chapter came out.

Sabre: Oh...Anyway time for emoji

Principal Pacanzo: Here's your cat head Ckbrothers ㈄9! Tacos are good!

Hecate: And here's your smiley A-Tale-Of-Sleeplessness ㈳2

Sabre: What the hell are you 2 doing here! You haven't been introduced yet! Get back to the room where all the unintroduced characters hang out!

Hecate: Fine! We're going!

Sabre: Stupid spoilers...Anyway onto the story!

Chapter 3: Meet the Family! Pt. 2

"I-Is that a Bugatti Veryon?!" stuttered Igni as she just stared at Dusk in awe.

"What? The car? Yeah, it is. Why?" replied Dusk casually as he locked the door.

Tracy managed to recover fastest and said, "Then I'm gonna guess you're the suitor?"

Dusk replied, "The name's Chromium, Dusk Chromium."

Tracy then turned to the girls and said, "Let's introduce ourselves."

The girls snapped out of it and began to say their names.

"I'm Igni. Fire type." said the girl with red hair.

"Hynda, water type." said the girl with gills.

"Thorn. Grass type." said the girl with roots in her hair.

"Jenna! Normal Type!" said the really hyper girl.

"Li, the Fighting type." said a girl who was wearing a black _gi_ under her dress.

"Tracy. Psychic Type." said Tracy.

"Terra, the Rock type." said a girl with a headlamp on her head.

"Gaia, Ground type." said a girl that was caked with dirt.

"Ecta, ghost type." said a girl who seemed half there and half not.

"Shade. Dark type." said a timid girl, hiding in the shadows.

"Hemlok. Poison type." said a sickly girl with purple veins.

"Tina, the Steel type." said a girl who liked she was made of metal.

"Aera, Flying type." said a girl with angelic wings on her back.

"Spark. I'm the Electric type." said the girl with yellow and black hair.

"Enta. Bug type."said a girl with butterfly wings and hexavision glasses.

"Arctic, the Ice type." said the last girl on the step.

Dusk counted the girls and said, "Aren't there supposed to be 18 of you? I only count 16. Where are the other two?"

The back door opened and a young woman, carrying a toddler walked out. The young woman had scales and leathery wings. The toddler was a Ralts Pokemorph with fairy wings. She was wearing a white, too big shirt with slits in the back for her wings. "That would be us," said the young woman. "I'm Jabby, the Dragon type. This is Dully. She's the Fairy type."Dully only said, "Ralts!" Like all young Pokemorphs, she could only say her species' name. "I was just getting Dully's daycare bag ready for tomorrow. I'll drop her off tomorrow after I take you guys to school." said Jabby. "You guys are ready for school right?" Everyone but Dusk, who was gasping like a Magikarp, nodded yes. "Sc-Sc-School? Already? It's not even the end of August!" The girls looked Confused at his surprise. Tracy was the first to figure it out. "Dusk is from Ohio." she said. "They're the only state that hasn't adopted the new schedule." "I have to go to school tomorrow?!" complained Dusk. "I just moved here!" "Look at the bright side," said Tracy. "At least you're starting with everyone else. Tomorrow is the first day of school."

Sorry this took so long guys. My first version of this chapter was super long so I went back and rewrote it. For any people who reviewed and I missed you in the emojis, I'm sorry but I'm too tired to do it now. I'll get to you guys next chapter. Sabre used *falls asleep on the ground.*

Dusk : Idiot...don't stay up for 2 days.

Tracy: He forgot the disclaimer too㈵1.

Jabby:**Disclaimer:**

**Nintendo and Gamefreak own Pokemon. Not me.**


	5. Chapter 5: First Day of School!

Hey everybody! I am back and I am rested!

Dusk: That was because we tied you to the bed so you couldn't get up and start writing again.

Tracy: And I kept using **Hypnosis **on you.

Jabby: And I stood guard at the computer.

Li: And they had to call me to sit on you when they found that you broke through their defenses and was writing the beginning of this chapter.

Jabby: I still can't believe you knocked me out.

Sabre: Um...Yea ...Anyway onto the disclaimer.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON. OTHERWISE, GOD WOULD HAVE NOT COME BEFORE SEASONS. **

Chapter 4: First Day of School! A Old Friend &amp; a New Rival!

Aqua was trudging down the stairs for a glass of water again. She turned down the hallway and was surprised to see the kitchen lights on. Who was already up at 6:00? She dragged herself in and saw...5 Dusks, whipping through tasks in the kitchen. One was making breakfast, another was getting their bags and uniforms ready, and 3 were washing dishes. All 5 suddenly looked up at Aqua and 4 of them disappeared. "Morning Aqua." said the remaining Dusk. "I was just making breakfast. Today is pancakes with orange juice." "What was that?" asked Aqua. "Why were there 5 of you?" Dusk replied, "I was using Double Team. Due to my dad being Giratina, I can make my clones solid. Can you call down the rest of the girls for me? I need to get Hemlok's medicine ready."

**A Few Minutes (And Lots of Groans) Later**

All the girls were sitting at the table with the exception of Jabby, who was still in the shower. Suddenly the girls heard Dusk say, "Breakfast is served!" as he walked through the door juggling 17 plates of pancakes and an Oran Berry smoothie for Jabby. He quickly set down all the plates and gave the smoothie to Jabby, who just walked in. He then hurried off to take his own shower and put on his uniform. Igni bit into the pancakes and with widened eyes said, "This is delicious!" The other girls dug in (literally in Gaia's case. She charged up a **Dig** on her face and aimed it at the plate.) The other girls agreed with Igni and finished off the pancakes in 2 minutes. After breakfast, Hemlok went to her room to take her various medicines and shots. After she left, Dusk walked in wearing his school uniform. For boys it was a white suit with the Raria Academy crest on it and a blue tie. For girls it was a white blazer with the crest on it and a white skirt below it. All the girls at the table got a slight nosebleed but wiped it quickly before Dusk noticed. Fortunately, Dusk was still fussing with his tie. He finished and looked up for the first time. He then asked, "You girls want me to take you to school or Jabby?" The girls were confused because the Bugatti could only take two people at a time. Dusk saw the looks on their faces and said "We're aren't taking the Bugatti." Now the girls looked like they were hit with a **Confuse Ray**. Dusk gave up and said, "Follow me." He then opened a portal into what seemed like a garage and walked through. The girls followed him and the portal closed up behind him.

**On the Other Side of the Portal**

There was a subterranean garage that looked like it was full of cars, trucks, and even an APC and missile carrier. Dusk turned around, raised his arms, and said, "Welcome to the Bunker. My old man gave it to me after I got my first car." The girls just looked around amazed at the sheer number of cars. Dusk walked up to a white limo and opened the door. The girls quickly sat down, Dusk opened a portal to the street outside Raria Academy, and drove through.

**Time Transition to 8:00**

The entire school was sitting in the cafetorium waiting for the principal to come up and speak. The door next to the stage opened and a man wearing a yellow poncho and a green sombrero walked through. He walked up to the microphone and started speaking with a heavy Mexican accent. "Hello students, new and old! For those who don't know me, I am Principal Pacanzo! Welcome to Raria Academy! I would like to welcome the new teachers to the stage! First off is , the new history teacher!" A Garchomp Pokemorph walked up from the back of the stage. He was wearing a blue racing jacket with spikes and slits on the arms and back for his fins. He also wore blue sweatpants and and a red muscle shirt under his jacket. His tail slowly wagged as he introduced himself. He had apparently just graduated from college and was a doctorate in history and culture. "Next up," said Principal Pacanzo, "is BR-!-C-|!" When they heard this, all the students stood up to get a better look. That's understandable, because BR-!-C-| was the only pokemon left in the world. It was recently found in an old sattelite orbiting Earth, which was how he survived the apokelypse. (A/N: Guys I am way too tired from writing this chapter for 2 days straight. So please, just go search up Porygon-Z on Bulbapedia or Smogon if you wanna know what he looks like.) "Hello students." said BR-!-C-| in a series of auto tuned notes, like Stephen Hawking. "I look forward to working with you this year. Please, just call me . I will be your new math teacher." The rest of the assembly went by pretty quickly after that. After Principal Pacanzo finished introducing the 2 new teachers, the Dean, , a Noivern Pokemorph wearing a purple inner suit shirt, a black suit jacket with purple sleeves and a furry collar, and black tuxedo pants, gave a speech about behavior and briefly explained the rulebook. After the assembly was done, the bell rang for first period. Dusk and Igni were walking through the halls, trying to find 's classroom when they heard somebody call Dusk's name. Dusk turned around and looked Astonished to find a Zoroark Pokemorph running towards him.

She wore a gray shirt with baggy gray sweatpants and a dark gray minicoat. She also had striking red hair that tumbled down her back all the way to her knees. All of this was, of course, strictly against dress code, but due to her Illusion ability, nobody noticed. "Cate, is that you!" yelled Dusk as he ran towards her. They met in the middle of the hallway, hugged, and then kissed. Unfortunately, they did all this in plain view of Igni, who was literally burning mad (her uniform was on fire) "What the hell do you think you're doing?" hissed the pissed Gardevoir. "You're engaged and we're in public!" Dusk was confused for a second until he understood. "Oh...Yea it's just this thing we did in preschool."

**FLASHBACK **

_There's a tiny red schoolyard in the backdrop. In the middle of a clearing, Dusk and Cate are playing tag. Neither of them has evolved yet. _

"Tag! You're it!" said Dusk, running from Cate. At that moment, a black Batmobile drove up and Giratina got out. "Dusk!" he called out. "It's time to go!" Dusk turned around and said bye to Cate and was going to hug her when he remembered about his rib blades. "I can't hug you," he said. "I would hurt you." Cate thought about this for a second until she said, "I know! I saw my parents doing this thing where they touched their lips together before my mom went to work. Maybe that means goodbye!" 'Alright" said Dusk. The 2 children kissed and then Dusk skipped his way to his dad's car.

**FLASHBACK END **

"And that's why we kiss whenever we see each other." said Dusk. "By the way, where have you been?" he continued. "I haven't seen you since you moved out Ohio." The trio then saw Tracy running, who said, "Hurry up! We'll be late for history!" They looked at their watches and started running like the Distortion World.

**Skip to 5th Period (I know. I'm lazy)**

It was time for PE. The PE teacher, , was a Gallade Pokemorph wearing a green and white tracksuit with matching green cap and fanny pack. "Alright maggots!" he yelled out. "100 laps around the gym! No powers! Move it!" All the students except for Dusk and a shiny Lucario complained, some even used his name as an epithet by saying, "Come on !" However they all still did it when they saw that he was charging up a Psycho Cut Gatling Gun. (A/N: In case any fans of GalladeFenrir44 are reading this, I do not own the Psycho Cut Gatling Gun.) By the end of the run, all the students except Dusk, the shiny Lucario, and all the Fighting type kids were gasping on the floor and cursing like sailors. Especially the Psychic type kids who were unused to actually using their legs to move. "Get off the floor trainees!" Bi-I mean Batchwell yelled. "Time to fill your brain with something that isn't MLP! Get in formation!" The students scrambled to get in line. They finally settled on 6 rows of 10 students standing military style. "All right maggots. Can any of you tell me what soul power is?" Ecta immediately raised her hand. "Soul power is the level of soul concentration inside your Spirit Gland, next to your heart. The bigger the Spirit Gland, the higher your spirit power." "Well,well,well. It seems like the maggot has the brains of a Caterpie." said the coach mockingly. Ecta blushed and the class laughed. "But can anyone tell me what your Spirit Gland is used for?" Nobody spoke for a long time until Dusk said from the back of the room, "Spirit Glands are used to manifest your spirit weapon." "And the Caterpie evolves into Metapod." said the Gallade. The coach then lectured on how to manifest a spirit weapon and the fact that they only hurt the soul, not the body.. After that he set up a demo match. "Chromium. Steelhead. On the mat!" Dusk and the shiny Lucario walked to the mat. The Lucario was wearing a blue shirt, yellow shorts, and a black bandana. They first bowed to each other before going into their respective fighting stances. "Summon spirit weapons!" They summoned their weapons in a beam of light. The Lucario had a metal chain that had a morning star on the end. Dusk summoned twin blunderbusses. blew the whistle and the match began. Dusk immediately started firing while the Lucario used **Work Up **before dodging all the bullets and getting in close for a **Focus Palm. **Dusk jumped away, rebounded off the wall, and shot the Lucario in the back. Lucario, now enraged, roared and charged at Dusk. Dusk just sidestepped the attack and shot the back once more. This time, it stayed down.

One Minute Time Skip

The Lucario got up tenatively. "Good game. My loss though." it said in a feminine voice. Dusk was taken aback. "You fight aggressively for a girl. The name's Dusk Chromium." he said, holding out his hand. The girl took it, saying, "Yuhi Steelhead, the chick who's about to beat your ass!" as she revealed the **Aura Sphere **charged in her other hand. It exploded at point blank, causing a minature duststorm. When the dust cleared, it revealed Dusk holding an unconscious Yuhi bridal style under a shakily built **Protect.** A shocked Batchwell blew the whistle and said "Steelhead is unable to batttle, making Chromium the winner!" The coach then nodded to a Watchog and Gardevoir in a small room at the top of the gym. The Gardevoir used **Hypnosis **on the Watchog, causing it to fall asleep, before using **Dream Eater **to extract the relevant memories and project them on the far wall. The entire class looked with rapt attention as they saw Dusk grab Yuhi, bat away the **Aura Sphere **with some kind of shadowy scythe**, **before making a quick **Protect. ** "You're a troubling one." said Dusk to the still unconscious Lucario. "You made me use my real weapon." "What was that Dusk? How come you have more than one type of weapon?" asked the coach. Dusk sighed, put down Yuhi for the medics that just came in, and summoned a blunderbuss and the shadowy scythe again. "It's because," he replied. "I have more than one Spirit Gland."

**2 Hours (And Lots of Prying Questions) Later**

The bell signaling the end of the school day rang, and all the students rushed to get to their respective dorms. That is, except for Dusk, Yuhi, and Cate. Since they were new students but not freshmores, they were never shown their rooms. Then intercom then crackled and said, "Will Dusk Chromium, Yuhi Steelhead, and Hecate Talbot please report to the counselor's office?" The 3 looked at each other. They decided to walk together to the office. Which would have been good if it weren't for the fact that meant that there was one girl clinging to each of Dusk's arms. "What did you mean by you have 2 Spirit Glands? That's impossible!" asked Yuhi. On the other hand, Cate was recounting everything that happened since she moved. And I mean EVERYTHING! "And then we packed our stuff and then we started driving and then we-"As you can imagine, this was very annoying for Dusk. But he survived, he survived. Finally they got to the counselor's office. There waited a vibrating orange...thing. "HI! I'M ANNALEISE! SAYS I HAVE TO GO BY THOUGH!" said the UVO (Unidentified Vibrating Object.) By this time, Dusk had had it with over energetic girls. He grabbed the UVO and put it down a chair. It turned out to be Raichu Pokemorph that had energy bar chocolates and coffee cups all over the desk. She seemed to be wearing orange coveralls with a cream colored shirt underneath. Her hands were brown from the chocolate, as were the tips of her elfin ears. Her cheeks and tail were still sparking from the Pokemorph. For the first time Dusk noticed the two other Pokemorphs standing in the office. One was a huge shiny Golurk and the other one was an elegant Froslass. "I bet you're wondering why you were called here huh?" asked out of the blue. The Pokemorphs all looked at her. "It's because you all don't have a place to stay. We simply don't have enough room." "Does that mean you're kicking us out?" asked the Golurk. "No Ethan. No one is getting kicked out." responded . "It's just that...well, put simply, you're going to have to build your own dorm." Everyone's jaw dropped. "Wait! Before you start shouting!" continued . "We have a crew of Alakazam and Conkeldur to build it for you!" Everyone visually relaxed. Everyone knew with enough Conkeldur, and enough Alakazams direct them, you could build a house in no time. "All you really have to do is design the dorm. The construction crew will do the rest. Here's the papers to draw the blueprints on." said as she handed them a bunch of blue papers. The 5 went through a teleporter to the place where the dorm was to be built. There was a crew of 32 Conkeldur and 8 Alakazam waiting by a river on a hillock. The 5 went to a table and started drawing. "It's definitely going to need to be on stilts," said Edna, the Froslass. "And we can use the river for water." "Don't forget a drainage bin." said Dusk. "We'll need it for any waste." That was all they agreed on. For ten minutes they just argued. The biggest issue was over what should the back patio be. The girls said there should be a jaccuzi, while the guys wanted a sparring ground. They finally settled the issue when an Alakazam came up and said they could do both. "Come back in an hour," said the Alakazam. "We'll be done by then." Since it was 6:00, the 5 went to go get dinner. However, while the kitchen was open, the cooks had gone home for the day. Luckily, they still had Dusk! "Oh my Arceus this is good!" said Cate as she shoveled lasagna into her mouth. "It's like an orgasm in my mouth!" shouted out Yuhi, prompting everyone to drop their spoons and look strangely at her. "What?" she continued. "It's that good." Everyone just shrugged and continued eating. Meanwhile, Dusk was talking to Ethan. "So you and Edna are siblings?" he asked. Ethan nodded and said, "Our dad's a Gengar and our mom i-was a Migmagius." Dusk recognized the tone in his voice and said, "Did she..." Ethan nodded, "Advanced Lung Pokerus. She died last year. After that, my dad just...broke. He said we were going to be shipped out and here we are." Ethan then pulled a picture out from a pocket in his kilt. In the picture was a Gengar, a Mismagius, a Golette, a young Snorunt, and, in the Mismagius' hands, a small Misdreavus wrapped in a pink blanket. "Who's the Misdreavus?" asked Dusk. "That's Rachel. She's my other little sister. She's taking care of my dad." replied Ethan. Dusk checked his Poketch. "The dorm should be built by now. Let's head back." The crew went through another conveniently placed teleporter. Over at the construction site, the Conkeldur were all done and the Alakazam were cleaning up using **Kinesis. **One Alakazam walked up and offered to give them a tour. "We built 25 rooms. We know there are only 5 of you but just in case the school intended to move more students in here." The Alakazam opened a door. "Each room has a bed, a flat screen TV, and a wardrobe. Every two rooms has a shared bathroom." He led the group to the back, where there was the sparring ground. "We employed the help of some Magnezone and Charizard to build the walls. We had the Magnezone use **Magnet Bomb** and the Charizard use **Flamethrower. **This causes the **Magnet Bomb **to melt. The result is an unbreakable, an unmeltable, unanythingable alloy." The tour moved onto the pool and jaccuzi next to the sparring grounds. "We draw water from the lake to fill the pool. The water gets pumped every day into the drainage tank, where it is taken away by Trubbish. That's all there is to the dorm right now. See ya!" With that, the crew of Alakazam and Conkeldur left. The gang hit their beds and said goodnight."

I got to go to bed in 5 minutes.

MochanaDragon: Yes I do still need some OC'S! Here's your smiley ㈳8.

A-Tale-Of-Sleeplessness: Sure! Have a cat head ㈄9.

Sabre used **Bulldoze, **AWAY!


	6. Chapter 55:Political Interlude

Hello my esteemed readers! Sorry it took so long! I will commit honorable sepoku after this chapter!

Dusk: Stupid idiot. If you die what will happen to us? What about the story? Besides, the reason why you're late on chapters is because your computer broke when your brother messed with your motherboard.

Edna:...

Ethan: She said time for the disclaimer.

Dusk: You speak silence?

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN POKEMON. OTHERWISE THE CREATION QUARTET WOULD BE ARCEUS, ZYGARDE, MEW, AND GIRATINA. **

Chapter 5.5: Interlude for some political stuff!

We start in a dark room with a long table. Seated at this table is a Beheeyem Pokemorph wearing a brown robe with a large brown cap. All the light in the room was focused on her. At the other places at the table were 14 shadowy figures. One of the figures was now speaking.

"Student Council President Johnson," said one voice. "Surely you know that it is impossible to have more than one Spirit Gland."

Johnson replied, "It is possible...as was shown 12 years ago." Many members at the table sat up in outrage. "We do not speak of the Chromium Incident!" they called out.

**FLASHBACK **

_We are in the middle of an urban forest. There is a tall tower and a small gathering of houses in the backdrop. A large black being is slowly destroying the forest. _A large group of Clefable and Beheeyem were launching attacks at the dark being. "Keep firing!" shouted an elderly Beheeyem. "Don't let it get to the space elevator!" It was clear that they were losing however. The dark wraith moved steadily closer, with screaming emenating from it's shadowy core. The screams said over and over: "Where's my kid! Where is he!" The shadow giant reached toward a fallen Beheeyem, who was too scared to get up. He was sure he was about to die, so the Beheeyem closed his eyes and waited for death. It never came. The Beheeyem opened his eyes and saw a Golurk guarding him. This Golurk was special however. It had shields embedded into both arms and a hand cannon on it's right shoulder. It was a Sentinel of Death, one of Giratina's personal soldiers. Which meant-. The Beheeyem didn't get to finish his thought as he was knocked to the ground again, this time by a black blur. The blur turned out to be Giratina, who had just arrived. Immediately he furiously attacked the dark body with his twin claymores, a testament to his strength. However, his attacks didn't affect the giant body. Just then, a portal appeared and Zygote and a pink genie floated through. "Thanks Hoopa," said Zygarde. "I owe you one." The genie only nodded and went back through the portal, closing it behind him. Giratina backed up and yelled at Zygarde, "Do it!" Zygarde used her ability Aura Break, causing the black being to fracture and dissipate competely, revealing it to be just a manifestation of aura. _Immediately_ a Bisharp emerged from the black strips of aura remaining and dashed towards Giratina. He barely managed to raise his sword in time to deflect the Bisharp's sudden scythe slash. The Bisharp had a twisted face with blood red eyes. He attacked like like a beserker, attacking with frenzied slashes. Even with his crazy fighting style, Giratina soon found himself being slowly backed up. "_He's strong, and fast too._" thought Giratina. "_I hope I can beat him._" It was soon clear however that in a simple battle of strength, Giratina would lose. He slowly edged up claws made of darkness and was and out to strike when he suddenly flew backward with with a bang. Looking up, he saw what caused it: the Bisharp was holding a mortar cannon on his shoulder, grinning. At lest he was-until he got shot in the back by a **Psycho Cut. **He fell to the floor coughing up blood, with the Beheeyem elder that shot the **Psycho Cut **grinning evilly. Giratina fell on his knees trying to hear what the Bisharp was saying. "-son. The bastards took my son." said the Bisharp. "Said they would kill him if my family didn't leave the forest." With that, he breathed his last breath. Vladimir Chromium had left this world.

**FLASHBACK END **

"The rest," finished the school council president, "Is history. Giratina broke into the village, freed the kid, and they both vanished...until now."

"Are you suggesting," said one of the voices. "That this...Dusk is the son of Vladimir?"

The student president said, "Same last name, same abilities. Even if isn't, the 6 kings will be after him. He did defeat #23 in the school."

Suddenly, the prez flipped the lights...to see a bunch of Substitutes holding microphones. One of the substitutes had a note attached. It said, "Ha ha! You will never find out our identities!" The president slammed her fist on the table. "Another failed attempt." she muttered under her breath.

And there we have it! The start of the 6 Kings Arc is next chapter. A little tidbit of Dusk's past!

Dusk: Apparently I'm Russian...

Sabre used **Bulldoze, **AWAY!


	7. Chapter 6: 1st Battle Against the Pawn

Hey everyone I'm back already! Only 20 minutes since I uploaded the last chapter! Anyway to the emojis!

Dusk:Here's your cat Ckbrothers ㈄9. And as a special prize for always being the first reviewer, have one of my symbols ㇦4.

Ethan:Officer Lapis Luzli have a smiley ㈳2.

Derry:And a smiley for you AZalmega, even though I didn't understand your comment ㈳2.

Sabre:I need to put a lock on that fricking door so that you guys stop giving spoilers...

**DISCLAIMER : I DON'T OWN POKEMON. OTHERWISE RALTS SIGNATURE MOVE WOULD BE "TOO KAWAII FOR YOU"**

Chapter 6: 1st Battle Against the Pawn!

It was a peaceful morning in Dusk's room. The Exploud alarm clock next to his bed said 8:47. Wait, 8:47? His alarm was supposed to go off at 8:00! It seems like the clock just realized that too, as it went off in deafening tones. "Wake up you idiot! Classes start at 9:00!" It yelled. "CRAP!" yelled Dusk as he jolted awake. "I'm late!" he dressed in 5 seconds and went down the hall knocking on everyone's doors, telling them to wake up. Ethan and Edna were already dressed and Ethan was making pancakes, using an apron that said, "Kiss the Rock." Dusk took over, flipping pancakes at manic speed. Cate trudged out of her room still wearing her grey sweatpants and white tanktop. Her sleep mask was still on her head too. In contrast, Yuhi had her uniform crisp and perfect, as if she had just bought it. The girls sat down, put napkins on their laps...and started eating like animals. (Which I guess they kinda are, since one's a fox and the other a dog...) Dusk and Ethan just watched since they knew that they weren't gonna get any food until they were done. Ethan munched on a energy bar and Dusk just had an Oran Berry smoothie. When they were done, Dusk opened a portal straight into history class, since they didn't have time to use the dorm teleporters. They all fell into their individual seats just as the tardy bell rang.

**TIME SKIP TO LUNCH**

Same scene as breakfast. Nothing to see here. (Just Kidding!)


	8. Chapter 65: 1st Battle Against the Pawn

Hey guys! I'm gonna keep this short. No emojis this time. Fanfiction bit**** today. It cut half of Chapter 6 for no reason. Here is the other half.

Chapter 6.5: 1 Day I Will Kill You Fanfiction

The gang was sitting at a table, with the addition of Hemlok and Tracy. Hemlok went to get seconds and the group kept on eating until they heard a crash. Dusk rushed to see what it was. Hemlok was lying on the floor, holding her shoulder, with an Aggron grinning over her. Dusk reacted quickly, charging a **Brick Break **on one arm and a **Fire Punch **in the other. Both attacks hit the Aggron at almost the same time, plummeting his health to 5 instantly. "What the hell!" exclaimed the Aggron. "Bisharp can't learn Fire Punch!"

"Move tutor." explained Dusk as he charged up a **Guillotine. **"Any last words?"

"Yeah." replied the Aggron. "Fu-" That was all he had time to say before Dusk slammed the **Guillotine **down, causing him to instantly faint. Dusk walked over to Hemlok and helped her up. With her leaning on him, Dusk went to the nurse's office.

**IN THE NURSE'S OFFICE **

Hemlok was getting her shoulder wrapped by the nurse, who was talking to Dusk. "Aggron? Spiky metallic hair? Bad attitude and language? That's Derry Natrium, King Pawn's best lieutenant." The nurse, a Blissey Pokemorph with a white labcoat and skirt and a pink tank top, finished wrapping her shoulder and said, "She'll be fine. It's just a sprain, she'll be better in 2 weeks." Dusk continued asking questions: "King Pawn? Who's that?"

The nurse replied, "One of the 6 Kings that rule the school of course. He may be the weakest of them, but he's still #6 in the school. His real name is Xavier Aurm, but everyone either calls him Meta or King Pawn. You can find him in the metal shop." As soon as she said that, Dusk was gone.

**In the Metal Shop**

Dusk walked in as if he belonged there. There was only one person there a Metagross Pokemorph in its bipedal form. He had a plain white tanktop that had an X on it, and bulky jeans. He wore no shoes, because his foot claws would just rip them apart. His extra legs lay folded on his back. "Hey Xavier!" yelled out Dusk. "What is it!" responded Xavier without looking up. Dusk yelled out in response, "Your lieutenant just hurt my friend. Got anything to say about it?" Xavier looked up finally, with a grin on his face. "So you're the one that messed up Derry huh? I suppose you want a fight?" Dusk grinned too. "Of course." Xavier moved everything out of the way with **Psychic. **"Then bring it!" yelled out Xavier as Dusk jumped toward him, a **Thunder Punch **already charged.

Cliffhanger! I bet all of you want to kill me huh? Too bad! *I turn the car I'm driving into the driveway of a large mansion*

Sabre: I'm finally at Spring Break Condos!

Dusk: Hell yes!

Sabre: You might not see too much of us over the break, but we'll be back! Sabre used **Bulldoze **, AWAY!


	9. Ch 7:First Battle Against the Pawn 2

Hi guys! Once again, I am sorry for last chapter! Fanfiction was being irrational. Here's what you have been all been waiting for: the battle between Dusk and King Pawn!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own pokemon. Otherwise, we would have Pokemon Fusion.**

Chapter 7: 1st Battle Against the Pawn! Pt. 2.

Dusk struck first with a **Thunder Punch, **causing Xavier to stumble. He quickly regained his balance and struck back with a **Psyshock.** Dusk deflected it easily, but it gave Xavier enough time to use **Future Sight.** Dusk, hoping to end this quickly, used **Guillotine, **but Xavier countered with **Crush Claw**. Xavier then turned into his quadraped form for better speed and defense. He spit out some kind of metal web that Dusk got caught in. "How do you like my incarnate move _**Steel Web**_?" Xavier bragged. "It inflicts a paralysis effect that can only be broken with one move..." Xavier stopped due to the fact that acidic smoke was coming out of Dusk's mouth. "How do you like my incarnate move?" said Dusk to a shocked Xavier. "I call it _**Acid Breath. **_It negates the effects of any Steel-type moves...including incarnate moves."

"Damnit!" yelled out Xavier as he jumped back. He suddenly felt a red-hot pain in his back. He turned around and saw Dusk standing there...with a dual-barreled shotgun. "I prepared for this battle." said Dusk as he reloaded. "This is a Cooey 84 shotgun, adapted to fit incindierary bullets. It fires at 60 mph, thanks to my special adaptations. Now say your prayers!" Xavier wasn't done yet however. He backed up and yelled out with all his might: "Special Incarnate Move: _**Clockwork Planet**_!" Dusk and Xavier were suddenly teleported somewhere else.

And we'll leave it at that! Yet another cliffhanger! Bet you guys are raging right now huh. Just to clarify, I'm going to explain incarnate moves. They are when 2 or more moves are mixed together to form a new move. Arceus has a move called "**Supreme Incarnate" **that allows him to create new pokemon, types, etc. Imagine if there was a TM of that ㈳8. Anyway, the reason why this chapter's late is because we had a little wifi situation at my house. Stupid AT&amp;T internet! Next chapter is a Q&amp;A where you can ask the characters questions! Leave your questions in the reviews! Sabre used **Bulldoze, **AWAY!


	10. Ch 8: First Battle Against the Pawn 3

Well...this is embarrassing. I can't keep my promise of making this chapter a Q&amp;A because only one person reviewed with questions. To make up for it, I've decided to add fatalities and battle music on the final chapters of major battles. The deadline for asking questions is Cinco de Mayo!

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN POKEMON. OTHERWISE INCARNATE MOVES WOULD BE PART OF THE GAME. **

Chapter 9: 1st Battle Against the Pawn! Pt 3

_**Battle Music: Last Resort by Papa Roach**_

When Dusk came to, he was trapped in another _**Steel Web. **_This one was much stronger though, and he had to use multiple _**Acid Breath**_ attacks. When he was about to break through, he looked around before focusing his eyes on what he thoughts was just a rock...until it began moving. When the "rock" moved into the light, he saw what it really was: a giant, 8 legged Metagross with dozens of Metang clinging to his skin. "This is my Special form, Clockwork King," said the Metagross that was apparently Xavier. "I hope you're ready to die!" With that note, Xavier charged a giant **Shadow Ball. **If this wasn't bad enough, all the Metang clinging to his body woke up and charged **Shadow Ball**s of their own. "Crap!" yelled Dusk as all of the attacks hit at once.

Alright guys that's it...lol JK. Start the battle music now!

After all the smoke cleared, Xavier expected a fainted Dusk, maybe even a body. He did not expect an awake, however heavily damaged body. He soon saw a thin film was covering his body: evidence of **Endure**. "You're barely alive Dusk." said Xavier, preparing another **Shadow Ball**. "Give up now." Xavier threw the **Shadow Ball**...but Dusk was gone. He felt something frisk his midsection, where he kept his items. He turned around and found Dusk chugging down two of his Hyper Gatorades. "How the hell are you so fast?" whimpered Xavier, no longer sure of his victory.

"Shouldn't have used **Shadow Ball**." replied Dusk. "My ability is _Rattled. _Every time I'm hit by a Ghost or Dark type move, my Speed increases by 20. You hit me with 451 **Shadow Ball**s. My speed...(A/N:Say it with me everyone!) is OVER 9000!" Xavier backed up in fear again. "Impossible! That kind of speed...It's ungodly.!"

Dusk wasn't done either. He closed his eyes and began charging up his power. Xavier used the chance to check on his status using _**Inner Eye, **_an incarnate move which spied on the stats of the target. His speed was 9020, as he had said. His ability was _Rattled,_ although the letters were flashing red on and off. His level...was dropping rapidly? There were some golden letters below his level up bar that said: "Contract Request. Seeking:Power. Giving:20 levels. CONTRACT PENDING." Dusk suddenly opened his eyes, which were now pure white, while the words "CONTRACT PENDING." turned into "CONTRACT ACCEPTED." In an explosion of light, Dusk transformed. His blades were now golden and his ability had changed from _Rattled _to _Wonder Guard_.

**IN THE NURSE'S OFFICE **

Yui's scarf like appendeges suddenly rose very high and she fell to the ground in pain. Igni and Hynda fell to her side and asked what's wrong. "There was...a huge spike of aura," replied Yui. "As if thousands of Lucario made an Aura Sphere together. It came from...the metal shop." The girls looked at each other and said, "Dusk!" before running to the door. The nurse stopped them however. "Dont." she said. "You'll just get in the way. All we can do is hope he'll be okay." The girls slid back into their seats glumly.

**Back to the Battle**

Dusk's aura was so high that it became visible, a bright gold with wisps of black. Xavier tried to escape but a golden barrier blocked his path. Dusk finally spoke, saying: "I hath reviewed thy actions, and I sentence thee...to execution!" Out of nowhere, 64 scabbards with dozens of swords in them appeared around Dusk. Each scabbard had 8 rows and 8 columns, counting up to 4,096 swords in all. The scabbards flew into an orbit around Xavier. Dusk held out his hand and shouted, "_**4096 Blades of Heaven's Final Judgment!**_" before closing it into a fist, causing all the swords to jump out of their scabbards and stab Xavier in one place or another until he resembled a pin cushion. The combat body that Xavier created melted away,

its purpose served. And in the middle, Xavier was laying there with a glowing chess piece on his chest. Dusk floated down to see what it was. "Take it." said Xavier, who was barely holding onto conciousness. "It's my King Piece. You need to collect all 5 of them to challenge Grand King. Also, here's my hint about him: his type has an advantage over me." With that note, he fainted.

_**Fatality (I Didn't Forget!)**_

Dusk opens 4 portals, pulling Xavier in 4 directions. He tries to resist, but Dusk just pulls him harder until he tears into 4 pieces. Dusk laughs as he puts a gun to his face and blows half his head off.

Wow...that was brutal, even for me. And I eat chicken like a starved maniac. Remember guys, R&amp;R! It gives me inspiration! BTW, before you ask, _**4,096 Blades of Heaven's Final Judgment **_is Dusk's special incarnate move, at least in that form...Sabre used **Bulldoze, **AWAY!


	11. Chapter 85: Sorry!

Hello my faithful viewers! This is Sabre the Bisharp here with a big apology! I'm really sorry for the big hiatus. Just making this to show you I'm still here. I promiuse you chapters are on their way, so be patient. I promise you the next chapter will be here by Saturday, when all my stuff has gotten here from my house. Where's here? I'll tell you: in the dorms of Yale! That's right, I was recently accepted into Yale, meaning I have less time on my hands. See you guys late. Sabre used ** Bulldoze**, away!


	12. Chapter 9: Dusk's Going Home?

Hello guys! I am SO SORRY for the hiatus. As you all know, my computer broke down a few months ago, and I don't have the money for a new one. Ever since then, I've been typing on my phone. The thing is, a few weeks ago I accidently ran over my phone...I'm really clumsy. Today, I finally bought a new laptop and that's what I'm typing on now. In yet another compromise, I've replaced the Q&amp;A with a fanart contest. You have until July 2nd to submit on Deviantart. The winner will become part of the 4th of July special. Emoji time! RedIron101, have a smiley :). Have your cat Ckbrothers. «:•P.

Chapter 9: Emperor Dusk ! Dusk's Going Home?

Dusk was getting out of the shower when a grappling hook came out of the roof and latched on the table next to him. Dusk was so focused on the hook he didn't notice the pokemorph coming through behind it. "Oof!" went Dusk as he went down with the pokemorph on top of him. The pokemorph turned out to be a Weavile, wearing a black jeans and top that showed her midriff. She also had a red band necklace and a yellow gem in her forehead. The pokemorphess (A/N: I'm at the mercy off the reviews on this.) had long black hair with bright red highlights at the bottom. "Ow..." moaned the Weavile. "At least I landed on something sof...SORRY!" She quickly backed up off of him. "Annie." Dusk said, "You have 5 seconds to explain what you're doing here, and why it was so urgent YOU COULDN'T SEND A TEXT YOU WERE COMING." At first Annie seemed confused until Dusk said "5," Then she spilled the metaphorical beans. "Your grandpa sent me to tell you to come home-" Dusk said "4," and she increased the urgency of her words. "Your country needs you Dusk.There was an accident and-" He continued his count "3," Annie, finally frustrated simply yelled, "Your cousin's dead Dmitry! He was assasinated while sleeping! You're next in line for the throne. Dusk let his hands drop to his sides. He fell to the bed. "What?"

Cliffhanger! Sorry for the short chapter after such a long hiatus, but I'm back and better then ever! Sabre used **Bulldoze**, away! See you next Saturday!


	13. Chapter 10: We're Going to Russia!

Welcome to the second part of the Russian War arc! I just wanna formerly say I am abandoning the 6 kings arc until I can think of some ideas. The theme song for this arc is _**This War is Ours by Escape the Fate.**_ An emoji for Ckbrothers ^÷^, and one for Heart of pure gold Q-Q. Anyway, onto the story!

Chapter 10: Emperor Dusk the Second! Civil War in Russia?

Dusk and the crew, plus Annie were on Dusk's private jet. Most of the Goddess Girls had chosen to stay behind, but Tracy, Li, Ecta had come along. They had first wondered why they didn't portal to Russia, but Annie explained to them inflight. "The empire has a barrier around it that stops any attempt to teleport in. There's also military anti-air cannons around the border that shoot down any unauthorized aircraft." Dusk's voice came over the intercom just then saying, "Annie, I got a Base Delta on the radio. They're asking for a confirmation code!" Annie went up to the cockpit and began conversing with the base officials in their native language. Finally, the officials said, "Sorry for the holdup, Your Majesty. Welcome home."

**On the Ground**

A Sableye pokemorph in a butler's uniform was waiting for them when they came off the gang plank. He introduced himself as Arthur Stone, and led them to a Jeep. Arthur insisted on driving so Dusk sat shotgun, with Annie, Tracy, and Li in the back. Ethan, Yui, Edna, Cate, and Ecta were in another Jeep. It took them half an hour to reach the nearby city of Yvette, where a crowd had gathered. All of them wanted to see the soon to be king. Arthur had briefed him on how to act. "The people are expecting a king, not a 16 year old boy. You must act and talk like you belong. You can start by losing the ridiculously fake accent!" The others were confused until Dusk started talking with a Russian accent. "Are you happy now? The others just stared with their jaws dropped. Arthur ignored them and said "Good enough. It's time to address the populace." He turned and threw open the curtains. It took a bit of time for his eyes to adjust to the light (A/N: AH KENYA XD SORRY I COULDN'T RESIST.) Arthur addressed the crowd. "People of Yvette, I give you Emperor-elect Dmitry "Dusk" Rukel Chromium!" The crowd cheered as he stepped outside.

**At the Palace **

Dusk blinked and asked' "What happened?" Yui replied with, "The author was too lazy to write a speech." Dusk said, "What?" Tracy quickly covered up with, "After your speech, you collapsed from exhaustion. We brought you to the palace is Monscow, and here we are now." Dusk got up from the chair and headed for the door. Arthur called, "Where are you going?" Dusk yelled back, "Getting water! Be right back!" With that he walked out.

**In the Kitchen**

Dusk took a gulp from his water when a Zoroark maid passed by. He nodded his head and she nodded back. When he turned around however, he narrowly missed some kind of barb hitting him. When he looked, he saw the Zoroark maid with the sticks holding her hair in place in her hands. He realized she was an assassin, sent to kill him.

Dun dun dun! Who would want our beloved hero dead? Find out next time on Dusk and the Daughters of Arceus! Sabre used** Bulldoze**, away!


	14. Chapter 11: A New Power!

Sabre: Hi guys! Sorry I've been gone, I've been on vacation in Las Vegas. Nothing to say today, except for the fact my great grandson knew it was my birthday yesterday and sent me a robot butler named Big Star. Say hi Big Star!

Big Star: What up fanfic nerds.

Sabre: Big Star don't be rude!

Big Star: Go suck one nerd. *walks out*

Dusk:...He's rude.

Pam: Aren't you forgetting something?

Sabre: Oh right! RedIron101, here's your devil ㈴0.

Big Star: Here's your sad face ne-I mean Heart of Pure Gold. Sabre the Blade productions thanks you for your somewhat flawed critiques. *muffled* Are you happy now? I didn't call 'em nerds!

Sabre: Oh just cut to the story will ya?

Chapter 11: The War Begins!

Dusk narrowly avoided one of the chop sticks, and two more were coming. He ducked under one and blocked another with his arm blade. As he advanced however, he noticed something strange. As he got closer, the attacks got slower and slower and his vision redder and redder until everything was red and the chopsticks just stopped in midair. Dusk seemed unaffected however. When he looked at the assassin, there was some clean untinted spots. The biggest ones were on her stomach and neck. Dusk pressed the one in her stomach to see what would happen. The image there became distorted, and everything went back to normal. The assasin coughed up blood, fell to her knees, and fainted.

**1 Hour Later**

"So what you're saying is this girl is an assassin." said Arthur. The entire crew, plus Arthur, were gathered in the Palace hospital. The assassin, who's name was Pam Lee, was in critical condition. Dusk had managed to break all of her ribs and puncture her stomach. Dusk explained what happened, and Arthur identified it. "It's an ability among the royal family known as _Critical Moment_. It gives them the ability to mentally slow down time and see the weak points in their opponent's defense, but only for a second, hence the name." Arthur then stood up. "Let's go," he said. "It's time to train."

Sabre: Well guys, how do you like the first chapter of the new school year. Chapters will get longer, I promise. Just the rising actions now. Well, see you! Sabre used **Bulldoze , **AWAY!


	15. Chapter 12: Training with an Old Friend!

Sabre: Welcome my readers! It's me again! I just have 3 words: COLLEGE. IS. HARD! Especially when going to MIT. Also, Happy 7th Birthday Jamie! You'll always be my good luck charm, but now you're extra lucky. Love you! Anyway, onto emojis.

Big Star: A cat face for you nerdbrothers ㈄9. And an anger sign for you heart of nerdiness. Sabre asks that you please say WHY you think it's boring㈶5.

Sabre: *sigh* Just go to the story.

Chapter 12: Training with Darkrai!

Arthur led the crew to a door at the back of the palace. He stopped and said, "Welcome to the royal sparring grounds." He pushed open the door to reveal a space the size of a football field. This wasn't a football field. About half the room was taken up by a huge obstacle course of wooden dummies. At the other side was a huge sparring ground. It was so big that the royal guard of 500, who were training right now, only took up half the space. The other half was taken up by a single pale man with hair and white hair. He had blue eyes and was wearing a black tuxedo and a red scarf. He had a scythe on his back, it was in a shape of a smiling Cresent moon. Dusk's jaw dropped, as he recognized. He had seen the man reporting to his father many times. It was Darkrai, patron legendary of Russia and his mentor until high school. Darkrai felt his gaze from afar and opened a portal to the front of the group. He stepped through. "Well if isn't the new emperor of Russia. Yet another reason to serve you." he said as he extended his hand. Dusk took it and squeezed. HARD. The pure energy of it cracked the ceiling, which was built to withstand the direct impact of a nuke. When Darkrai squeezed back, everyone was knocked to the walls.

IN THE HALL OF LEGENDS

There was a poker room. It only existed when four people were...You know what? We've gone over this. Go read the prologue you noobs. Anyway, the creation quartet were playing poker. Arceus, Dialga, and Palkia were in their underwear. Giratina had all the chips as well as their clothes. Suddenly, the room shook and the chips fell over. Giratina pinched his nose and sighed before opening a portal. When he was gone, the other 3 used the opportunity to get their clothes back.

Back in Russia

A portal opened between Darkrai and Dusk as Giratina emerged and uppercutted both of them. He then came down the same portal. Dusk and Darkrai, both on their asses, said simultaneously, "What the hell?" They got up and dusted themselves off. "Well," said Darkrai. "Looks we'll have to contest ourselves in a more traditional manner." Dusk pulled out his scythe and said, "I agree." The two clashed scythe in the middle.

Damn. Battle between Dusk and, quite literally, your worst nightmare. Even I'm waiting to see that. Sabre used Bulldoze, AWAY!


	16. Chapter 13: Dusk v Darkrai!

Hello readers! Time for the fight you've all been waiting for! Dusk v. Darkrai! As always, thank you for your support CKbrothers. Have your derpy faces ㈴1㈴1㈴1. Onto the story!

Chapter 13: Dusk v Darkrai!

Battle Music: Down by TFK

Dusk and Darkrai clashed their scythes as sparks flew. Dusk got the advantage when he knocked up Darkrai's scythe and fired a **Focus Blast** in his stomach. He then **Dizzy Punch**ed him away. He began the Golden Contract but Darkrai fired an **Ominous Wind** to stop him. Dusk threw a **Dark Bomb, **backed up by a barrage of blunderbuss shots. Darkrai blocked the shots but the **Dark Bomb **hit I'm in the face. As he was dazed, Dusk quick-started the Golden Contract. He charged up a **Headbutt** but Darkrai blocked it with his scythe. Dusk recovered by getting into a handstand and using **Blaze Kick**. While Darkrai recovered, Dusk used **Night Daze**, which confused Darkrai. He began charging his aura even further. The Golden aura around him began to change to red before exploding into a red and black form. His blades began to tint red and his eyes went wide as if he wasn't there.

Battle Music Change: Awake and Alive by Skillet.

Anyone looking at Dusk using _Inner Eye_ would have seen that his ability changed from Wonder Guard to Madman. They would have also seen that while his Attack and Speed were boosted to extraordinary levels, his Health and Defense dropped to dangerous lows. Meanwhile, in the fight, Dusk immediately went on the offensive with a **Focus Blast **in both hands. Darkrai attempted to block, but Dusk's attacks broke through effortlessly. Dusk charged up a **Slash**, but it was colored brown like a **Focus Blast. **Darkrai could soon tell that it was a **Focus Blast,** but it had the critical hit chance of **Slash**. After 3 of these, Darkrai had enough and got serious. He started spamming **Dark Voids **and** Ominous Winds** like a Grunt with a grenade obsession. (A/N: Only Halo nerds understand the joke.)

Dusk just shrugged them off like flies, not even bothering to block. Finally Darkrai got so agitated, he started charging up his special incarnate move. He started with a **Dark Bomb** but kept pumping in more and more power. Eventually it was so big that it touched the ceiling. He threw it at Dusk yelling, "Special Incarnate Move: _DARK NUKE_!"Dusk simply opened his mouth and...ate it. That's right he chomped that thing like a Power Bar. He opened his mouth again to expel a large cloud of smoke. "Tasty," said Dusk in a child's voice. "You want some?" Dusk then charged up a _DARK NUKE_ in no time before teleporting and throwing it at Darkrai point blank.

When the dust cleared Darkrai was coveted in cuts and bruises, his scarf was tattered, and his suit was ripped in several places. He was unconcious, meaning Dusk was the winner.

**Fatality**

Dusk stabbed Darkrai with a bloody scalpel in the eye. He then pulled out various swords and daggers and stuck them one by one into Darkrai's body, all the while laughing. When he was done, Dusk ripped off his head and drank the blood coming off his neck. He turns toward the reader now, smiling his bloody smile.

Well there you have it folks. The long awaited battle between Dusk and Darkrai.


	17. Chapter 14: A New Ally and an Old Enemy

Hello readers! Sorry for the late chapter, got burdened down with a physics presentation. What's important is that I'm here now. Iman here's your donut for getting the halo reference ㇰ9. Without further ado, the story.

Chapter 14: Lambda and Omega

It was the day after Dusk and Darkrai's fight. Darkrai had torn his Achilles tendon, and had to walk with crutches. Right now, Dusk and the crew, Darkrai, and Arthur were moving down a cavern. Dusk had already asked where they were going, but Arthur simply said, "You'll see." and smirked. Eventually, they ended up in a large cavern. It was in inside that interested the group. A 4 armed giant wearing only a towel like kilt and a blindfold over its eyes was chained to the walls. "This," said Darkrai as he turned to face the crew, "Is the world's worst kept secret. This is Demon Legendary." He hobbled around it. "Every nation has one under the foundations of their greatest building. Whether it be the White House or the Tower of London, they have one of these things dormant under them. They're a contradiction as it is." He stopped and pulled out a scanner. "You can see and touch them, but the computer insists that it doesn't exist." He showed them the scanner screen which had made an outline of the giant that in the middle of the outline said, "No matter detected." Arthur then took over. "A curious thing happens in the presence of one of royal blood. If a newly elected emperor touches it, two things can happen. It will either pass it's blessing onto the emperor or, well, to be blunt, bite his arm off. All the emperors that were blessed had a good, prosperous rule, and the injured ones led the country into ruin." Then, as if to signal without further ado, Arthur stepped aside and bowed. Dusk walked forward and hesitantly put his hand on the giant's head. Its mouth opened and Dusk tried to pull his hand away, but it was stuck. It turned out, it opened its mouth to speak, not to bite Dusk's arms off. It whispered, "Finally, my chosen one has shown himself." before tugging at the chains holding it arms to the walls.

As the chains broke free of the walls one by one, the cavern collapsed and everyone else ran out. Dusk was still stuck, and when the dust cleared, the rubble blocked up the doorway. Suddenly, the rubble was swept aside and a red hand dropped an unconscious Dusk. The red hand, along with the body attached to it, shrunk to be able to fit through the door, although it was still 7 feet tall. The figure kneeled and put its fist to its chest. "I am Zwaadar van Rukt, servant of the emperor and Demon Legendary of Retaliation. I am the Sentinel of Russia and Destroyer of Nations. I am at your command." This would all have been very impressive if it weren't for the fact that, well, let's just say that we could tell it was a boy. "Ahem..." Darkrai said, bringing Zwaadar's attention to his nudity. He quickly teleported out before teleporting back. He was now wearing black black and black and red armor remniscent of a samurai. "I'm sorry for that." The group started hearing mysterious clanking sounds from behind them. They turned around to see...

**Big Star: John Cena! *Starts playing his theme song***

**Sabre:Shut up!**

**Big Star: Never! *Starts running***

**Sabre: When I catch you, I'm tearing out your batteries!**

**Big Star: Joke's on you! I run on obnoxious power! I'll never run down!**

**Yui: Shut the hell up you idiots!**

**Sabre/Big Star:How the hell did you get here!**

...a giant mecha style robot (A/N: Search up an anime called . It's the human mechas, only white.) "Shit!" cursed Darkrai as he summoned his scythe. Arthur did likewise, summoning a rocket launcher. Rukt held them back however, saying "I got this." They obeyed with hesitation as Rukt cracked his neck and knuckles. He then summoned...a giant sword 3 times his size. And he was holding it ONE HANDED. There seemed to be an eye in the middle of it, and it was starting to fall apart, as if it was cobbled together from spare parts. He jumped toward the robot, which swung its metal hand. He simply landed on top and started running up the arm. When he reached the head, he jumped, spun 3 times, and threw his sword through the thing's head. It went through death spasms before stopping short and exploding as Rukt's sword returned to his hand. He twirled it before returning his weapon to zero space. Overall, he looked as much of a badass as Dusk. He smirked over his shoulder at the girls, whos' collective jaws reached the floor. But it wasn't because of Zwaadar, but because the robot was rebuilding itself. The head's, which was already reassembled, red eye started to glow brighter. Arthur yelled at everyone, "Get down! It's firing its Ragnarok Cannon! The brightness reached a critical point, until a beam of pure darkness came from behind them, completely obliterating it. They looked behind them to see Dusk, with a railgun in his hands.


	18. Chapter 15: The Elite 4!

Hello D&amp;D%A readers! Before I get to the new chapter, a little shameless advertising. I have a new SYOC story up, and it will work like ChristopherOdd's Xcom Roleplays. I need the OC's before Saturday! Anyway, onto emojis.

Rukt: As always Ck, have a cat head㈄9.

Rickey: A double smiley for you, RavenSpiritFeather, for going back and reviewing other chapters as well ㈳8㈳8.

Big Star: Anyway, onto the nerdfest!

Sabre: Is there anyway to turn off your attitude?

Big Star: Nope.

Chapter 15: The Elite 4!

The threat wasn't over. Even though its Ragnarok Cannon was disabled, meaning it couldn't blow up half of Russia, the robot was still a threat. The fact that it could regenerate indefinitely didn't help. The only way to stop it was to find and destroy its source of power. "What the hell is that thing!" yelled Dusk as he dodged yet another iron fist. Darkrai yelled back, "It's a Warframe, one of the newer ones! It must have escaped from the lab!" That's all Dusk needed to know. He opened a portal to the research labs and jumped through. Once there, he saw several more of the robots hanging on the wall, as well as more being built. Dusk saw a generator, hooked up with broadcasting technology. He fired a **Psycho Cut **at the generator. Almost immediately afterwards, he heard the thunk as the Warframe fell. A pod dropped down from the ceiling and opened to reveal a young Gallade Pokemorph wearing white cowboy boots, long white jeans, a thick white belt, and a green vest. He had green hair, green glasses, and green\black headphones. He seemed to be unconscious, and was only held in place by his seat belt. Dusk's theory proved to be correct as he suddenly woke up, unbuckled himself, and fell. Dusk rushed to catch him, only to be rewarded with a female voice saying, "Watch your hands there buddy." Dusk quickly realized the Gallade he thought to be a he was actually a she. Before Dusk could even say a word, the Gallade said, "Yeah I know. Female Gallade and all that." She then hopped out of Dusk's grasp and said, "Name's Rickey. Rickey Dawn. Head of the science division, and best damn Warframe pilot that ever lived. Only, that one I lost control of. Sorry, still getting used to the controls." Darkrai, Arthur, Cate, and Li broke through the door. They all had their weapons ready, with Cate using a sniper rifle and Li a pair of guantlets. The 2 elder Russians relaxed and Darkrai said, "Again Rickey? This is the third time this month! You sure you don't want us to bring in the Elite 4?" Rickey blushed and said, "Come on Uncle Arthur! I'm still getting the hang of it! Please don't call them in!" Arthur just shook his head and said, "Too little, too late." He pulled a walkie talkie. "Alpha squad, come in Alpha squad." A minute later, the walkie talkie squawked and said, "This is Alpha-1, we copy Central."

"This is Central," said Arthur. "Come down to the research labs please." A few minutes later, 4 figures walked through the large door. The first Pokemorph was a Noivern, wearing black pants, a purple vest, headphones, and a black sleeveless trench coat with room for his wings. The second and third figures were a shiny Gardevoir and Gallade. The Gallade wore a white tuxedo with an orange tie and the Gardevoir wore a white ball gown with an orange amulet. Both had blue hair. The last Pokemorph was an Absol, wearing a white furry jacket and white jeans. She had a black horn and white hair covering half her equally black face. The Noivern, seeing all the new faces, said, "Looks like some introductions are in order. I'm Mattias. This is Blade and Rose, and that chick is Reyna. We're Russia's Elite Four, the best Warframe pilots of our generation." Dusk looked out of the side of his eye at Rickey, who blushed and whispered, "I used to be part of them, until Reyna showed up and beat me in a duel!" Unfortunately, Mattias' sensitive ears picked up her whisper and laughed. "Still sore about that Rickey?"

He then turned towards Dusk. "I assume you took down the prototype?" Dusk simply nodded. Mattias followed up with, "How would you like to participate in the Warframe tournament tonight? Rickey can teach you how to pilot it. I want to see your skills myself. Dusk looked skeptical, but he said, "Sure, but are customs allowed? I'm pretty sure my dad's old one is still in the garage, and he had it heavily customized."

"Of course," replied Matthew. "I'll be using my own custom, the Cloud 9. Guess I'll see you tonight." With that, he and the rest of the Elite 4 left.

**A Few Hours Later**

Dusk was in a black and red pilot's uniform, with golden highlights and slits for his blades to poke through. He walked into the palace's garage, where scores of Warframes hung. Currently in the engineer's area was a Gothic style black and red Warframe that was remniscent of a Bisharp. It had a head axe, arms with High Frequency Vibration Blades, or HFVBs, a thick chest with 3 circular blades going around it, plump things, and silver feet that looked like they belonged to a jester. Built on the underarms were 2 Gatling guns, in case Dusk had to fight at long range. The Warframe used to be equipped with a long sword-staff, but Dusk had it removed in favor of his familiar scythe. He climbed up a ladder against the back up to the open cockpit. As soon as he sat down, the door closed and the Warframe started up. Rickey's face came on the wraparound monitor and said, "You ready to go? Your first match will start soon." As if it had heard her, the intercom crackled and said, "Emperor Dusk Chromium and Lieutenant Bradley Surge come to the field. I repeat, Chromium and Surge to the field."

"Better go now." said Dusk as he cut the link with Rickey and headed towards the open garage door.

Well that was a longish chapter that wasn't really necessary, but who gives a shit! B4 I forget, have your smiley for FINALLY giving a good comment Heart of Pure Gold ㈳4. I do realize now that the past few chapters have been mostly talking, and I apologize for that. Sabre used Bulldoze, AWAY!


	19. Chapter 16: Erebus vs Lichtenburg

Hello everyone! Sorry about the lack of chapters these last few weeks. The wifi in my dorm was down for a long time. The maintenance crew finally came today and figured out it was unplugged . Anyway, first off, I need more OCs for my other story, XCOM: Their Story. Please send in some! Time for emojis!

Flag: Thank you as always Ckbrothers for being a constant reviewer. Have a cat head . And have a Sabre Du Blade Production symbol for submitting an OC . Sabre: Time for the fight between Dusk's Erebus and Bradley's Licthenburg!

Battle Music: Riot by Three Days Grace

Chapter 16: Tournament Pt. 1: Dusk vs Bradley! The Lichtenburg Strikes!

Sunlight flooded Dusk's screen as he moved his Warframe through the tunnel. He heard the sound of the crowd as they cheered for him. He readied his weapon as he pointed his warframe towards the opposite end of the arena. There stood a blue and yellow custom warframe . While it had HFVBs, like Dusk's warframe, its main weaponry was a giant cannon with a back mounted Tesla coil connected to it. The words "Chat Initiated" flashed on Dusk's screen as the chat connected. In the chat window appeared a middle aged Manectric pokemorph, with anime style blonde hair and a blue jumpsuit. "_**Guten tag,**___"said said the Pokemorph. "I am Corporal Bradley Surge of the Russian German exchange program. Let us have a good and honorable match." And with that polite note, Bradley began firing. His weapon turned out to be a Tesla cannon, as lightning bolts filled the air. Dusk narrowly dodged, and the bolts were absorbed by the invisible force field surrounding the arena. Dusk tried to use his underarm Gatling guns, but Bradley used his lightning to block and the bullets evaporated in midair. "_**Shit,**___" thought Dusk, "_**He uses lightning to attack and defend. Gonna have to find a way past that**___." Suddenly, Dusk got an idea. He ran straight towards the Lichtenburg, narrowly avoiding the streaks of lightning until he reached the origin. He used the HFVB on his left arm to slice the cable connecting the cannon to the Tesla coil. A large amount of mist was released, and no one could see the battlefield.

**In the Observation Box**

Tracy tried to look in the battlefield, but failed. "What happened?" she asked. "Why is there so much mist?" It took a minute, but Ethan figured it out. "The lightning must have needed some kind of conductor to channel through, so he was using mist to spread it. When Dusk cut the cable, all the mist was released, and his lightning would have shocked himself, so now he can't fire." Tracy looked back at the battlefield, as the mist began to clear.

**Back to the Battlefield**

In the middle of the arena, Dusk's Erebus stood behind the Lichtenburg, with its scythe in its arms, and the blade to the throat of the other Warframe. The announcer, shocked called out, "The opponent is unable to battle! The Erebus wins!" The crowd stood and cheered for him, as he jaded back through the tunnel.

Welp there's the chapter. BTW, you guys can submit pilots for the tournament, 2 per person, for a maximum of 12. Sabre used **Bulldoze,** AWAY!


	20. Chapter 17: A Tour of the City!

Hi guys it's me again! Don't worry, I'm not dead. Just had to take care of some personal issues. Please don't hate me! Anyway, onto emojis!

Tracy: Here's your cat Ck ㈄9. And a smiley for the F&amp;F gamergirl101㈳2.

Ch 17: Tour of the City

Dusk rolled over in bed...and got a face full of pillow for his efforts. "About time you woke up." Yui said. "We've been waiting for an hour. Darkrai said he was going to show us the sites of the city, remember?" Dusk got out of his bed and made an attempt to fix his hair. "Yeah, I remember. Now get out so I can change." A few minutes later, Dusk emerged wearing jeans, a dress shirt, and a crisp jacket. "Someone's dressed nicely." said Darkrai. He had begun using a cane instead of his crutches, thanks to his advanced healing. "As if," Dusk replied. "You say that as if you're daily attire isn't a suit and tie. You're like goddamn Agent 47." Ethan and Edna emerged from their shared room, with Edna wearing a pink kimono and Ethan in jeans and a leather jacket. "If we're all ready-" A call came in on Tracy's X-tranciever, interrupting him. Tracy glanced down and said, "It's the girls back home! I'll put it on holo-screen." A projection emerged from the watch, showing Jabby and Spark. "Hey girls, how are you!" said Jabby cheerfully. Then she saw Dusk and her expression deadpanned. "Do you know how much paperwork you put me through? If it was just you it would have been fine, but you just had to take 3 of my sisters and 2 random friends from school to Russia with you. Their dad is worried sick you know. If I get my hands on you-" Jabby ranted. Spark quickly said, "OK we all miss you bye!" before closing the connection. Darkrai smirked and said, "Don't you live an interesting life. Now, as I was saying, shall we go to the car?"

**A Half Hour of Driving Later**

Dusk, after a lot of complaining, had finally been given the wheel by the stingy driver. Arthur was acting as tour guide, pointing at a large tower where many ships were docked and saying, "And here is the Astro-Link, where-" His voice was drowned out by the sound of tearing as a space gate opened and a ship three times bigger than any of the ones docked entered. "Ah yes," resumed Arthur after the gate had closed. "This is the flagship of the Russian armada, the _Shadow of Midnight_. It's engine is a relic, left behind by the first settlers of Russia, the Unown." Tracy and Ethan leaned out, nearly tipping over the limo if it wasn't for Zvaadar's weight on the other side. "Get in here!" shouted Arthur as he attempted to pull Ethan in. "You're going to make us fall off the freeway!" Dusk pulled them into the exit just in time as they arrived in Yveta.

The six teenagers, two legendaries, and butler disengaged from the limo as the disgruntled driver resumed his spot once again. The group was talking and heading toward the storefronts when they came upon a large circle of people. Peering into the center, they found a Scizor facing down a Krookodile and a Pangoro. "What did you say to us punk?" said the Pangoro Pokemorph. He was wearing a biker jacket, ripped jeans, and a different ring on each finger. "I said," started the Scizor, in a red and grey jump suit and matching biker helmet. "I would appreciate it if you would get out of my way. Or is that too much for your tiny brains to understand?" The Krookodile pulls back his fist. "Ok, I am done with this no name!", he says as he slams down a **Focus Punch. **

**Battle Music: Hero by Skillet**

Dusk moved in to intervene, but the Scizor had already leaped away. "Stop," protested Dusk. "There are consequences for-" Dusk didn't get to finish, as the Pangoro **Low Kick**ed him out of the way. "Move it weakling," he said. "Leave this to the adults." As Dusk stood up, he suddenly transformed into Golden Mode and leaped at the Pangoro Pokemorph's turned back. He sensed Dusk's approach however, and **Focus Punch**ed him without looking. "_Wonder Guard_ doesn't work well if your opponent already has a type advantage." he said as he turned to fight him. That is, until his friend was thrown into his back. The two of them groan, and the Krookodile exclaims, "How the hell do you put that much power into a **Bug Bite**!" As the Scizor rotates his arms, he says, "I'm an anomaly. I was born with both the _Technician _and _Swarm _abilities. Meaning that after I beat myself up a bit, the power of my weak Bug-Type moves are multiplied by four." With that, he **Scratch**es the two of them into submission. A door opens, and a Machamp in the same decor as the Krookodile and the Pangoro enters the scene. Looking at the prone bodies on the floor, he says, "You been messing with my boys?" Before Dusk cab say anything, the Machamp springs forward saying, "Then you get the Hammer!" The Scizor attempts to dodge, but the Machamp sends him a **Scary Look**, locking him in place for him to be scooped and **Seismic Toss**ed into the floor, hard. The Scizor attempts to get up, but the Machamp **Low Kick**s him, knocking him out. "The Hammer" begins to move menacingly towards Dudk, who responds by charging a **Thunder Punch. **The Machamp once again surprises him with his speed, and grabs Dusk's arms before he can do anything. "I don't think so little one," he says. "Why don't you just lie down..." he begins as he pulls Dusk's head back. "And DIE!" finishes the Hammer as he smashes Dusk's head into the floor. Before he can finish him off however, Dusk rolls out of the way and uses **Fire Spin **to cut the two off from the crowd. "You think a little fire scares me?" says the Machamp as he walks towards Dusk again. "No," replied Dusk. " But this will." Dusk's eyes began to turn blue as a white roman numeral II started to glow on his cheek. The Machamp began to be lifted off the ground as Dusk used **Telekinesis. **"A Dusk Type...using Psychic powers?" choked out the Machamp. "Impossible...unless...A Second Generation! You were all destroyed!" Dusk grinned evilly as he tightened his grip. "All but one." The Machamp finally falls unconscious as both flames and the glowing II die out. Tracy and Ethan run up to him as Dusk collapses. "What happened?" asked Tracy. "We just saw the flames go up, and we could only hear fighting." Dusk responded, "I just let the fire wear him down and dodged really." Then he remembers the Scizor, who seems to just be waking up. "Are you okay, mister..." The Scizor takes his hand. "Flag. Call me Flag." As the Scizor gets up to leave, he leans in close and whispers into Dusk's ear. "Second generation." He then walks off, leaving Dusk dumbfounded.

**Elsewhere in the City**

A Tyranitar stands in front of a window. Behind him, a door opens, and a Zoroark approaches. "Well?" asks the Tyranitar without turning. The Zoroark avert her eyes. "Pam failed, General. The emperor is still alive." The Tyranitar slammed his fist on the desk next to him. "Damnit! If you want something done right you have to do it yourself!" He turns around and brushes past her. "Sydney, sign me for this 'Warframe' tournament." Sydney responds, "Yes General. Right away." but he was already gone.

Spooky! What is a Second Generation? Who is this General? Will I ever update on time? Find out next time on Dragon-I mean Dusk and the Daughters of Arceus! Sabre used **Bulldoze, **AWAY!


	21. Chapter 18: The Exhibition Battle

Welcome to another chapter of Dusk and the Daughters of Arceus! It's been nice to see some people still reading, as I took a long break from fanfiction for a while. Without further ado, unto reviews!

Tracy: Thanks for the review Ck! ㈄9

Sabre: What are we waiting for then? Let's see Dusk's first meeting with the General!

Chapter 19: The Exhibition Battle! Dusk's First Defeat?

Dusk was sliding into his warframe for a little practice when a message alert came in on the pilot screen. He tapped on it, revealing a video message from Matthias. "Hey Dusk, there's been a change of plans," said the message. "I know today's your off day, but we got you signed up for an exhibition match this fellow we call the General. He should be a good test of your skill." With that the message ended. Dusk shrugged and began heading to the arena.

**At the Arena**

Dusk had just came through the Warframe entrance. In the middle of the arena was a sandy-colored Warframe, build sharply with lots of corners and ending with a triangle for a head. By its side was a long staff, with large stones on either end. It seemed to be powered down, but at Dusk's arrival the Warframe turned. A pilot soon opened up a chat, and Dusk joined. A towering Tyranitar was on the other side of the line. "Hello Dusk," said the pilot. "I am Colonel Zan Borashk, otherwise known as the General. It would be an honor to duel with my Emperor." With that, the announcer began speaking. "Welcome to the surprise exhibition battle between the General and Dmitry! If both combatants are ready, we'll begin the fight!" A notification appeared on both pilots' screens if they were ready to begin; they press yes simultaneously. A fanfare sounds, declaring the beginning of the battle. Dusk began circling the General while the General himself stood still. Finally, Dusk rushed in for the first strike, only for the General's Warframe to suddenly slam its staff into the ground, summoning an instant sandstorm centered around him. The Erebus was forced to back off and try for another approach. Dusk began shooting blindly with his Gatlings into the storm, to no effect. Suddenly, he got an idea. He unhooked the Erebus' scythe from his back and held it in one hand. He than caused that hand to rotate rapidly, creating a functional wind tunnel that blew a clear path to the General. Dusk charged again, hoping to do some damage, but was stopped short in his path by massive stone blocks. It took Dusk a moment to realize that the "stone" was actually the sand from before, condensed into a defense. The General laughed. "Impressive Dmitry," he began. "But it will take more than that to defeat my Grand Palace." With that, he rammed the blocks into the wall, and Dusk with it. Inside the cockpit a computerized voice kept saying the same thing: "Critical damage taken. Please return for repairs." Dusk attempted moving, but found his arm pinned by crushed metal. He managed to get his other arm free, and fired a **Focus Punch**, freeing it. He pushed the Warframe slowly, finding that one of the legs was no longer functional and the Gatling ammo cages were ruptured. He slowly hopped forward, using the ruined scythe as a makeshift cane. Using the thrusters, he charged into the wall of defense again and again, but the Grand Palace proved unreachable. Finally, the Erebus lay on the floor, broken beyond further use. The Grand Palace put its foot on the wrecked Warframe's chest, and the General said one word: "Submit." Dusk considered his options, but found none. Finally he have up and said, "I submit. The match is yours." Meanwhile, from the watcher's boxes, Tracy and the others watched in horror. "How could anyone beat him with such ease?" asked Tracy. Mattias shook his head. "You don't understand. The General has been training both his body and mind since he enlisted. He was born during the last years of the Daemon Wars and had to endure constant attack for his whole life. If there was ever an embodiment of the perfect soldier, it'd be the General. This fight was over from the beginning." The crew watched as the Erebus was dragged out and Dusk taken to the infirmary. "If this was a real tournament match, Dusk would be done. He might be done anyway with the amount of damage on the Erebus." They moved away from the window to go check on Dusk.

**In the General's Private Room**

Zan was still in his piloting suit. Sydney came up behind him, her clipboard ever present. "Congratulations on your win sir," she began. "But if I may ask...why did you hesitate sir. You could've had ended him right then and there." The General turned around, suddenly menacing. Out of nowhere, he laughed. "Sydney, Sydney, Sydney," he rambled. "I thought you knew me. You know that I first break the spirit," he emphasized with a punch into the desk. "The mind," Another punch. "And finally, his body." he said finally with a final punch, as the desk broke in half. "Then, he has my permission to die." He ended.

Spooky! There's someone who can beat the OP as hell Dusk! What is up with this General? What is his beef with the main character? I don't know! See you next time! Sabre used **Bulldoze, **AWAY!


	22. Chapter 19: A Visit from Grandpa

Hello everyone and welcome to another chapter of D&amp;D%A! I really don't have anything to talk about so I'd like to give a shout out to all the readers! If it wasn't for you guys, I wouldn't still be writing. With that, to emojis.

Big Star: Thanks for the review Ck! And for your information, Sabre wasn't even thinking of Bane when he wrote the General's dialogue. Though it probably didn't help that he had re-watched the entire Dark Knight trilogy the week before.

Sabre: With that out of the way, onto the story!

Chapter 19: A Visit from Grandpa! A Hidden Secret?

Dusk was lying in the infirmary watching TV. His ulna fracture was already healed thanks to a few **Heal Pulse**s from Tracy. In reality, he didn't have the strength of mind to go on anymore. In all of his fights, there was always something he could do to pull ahead: a new transformation, a new move, some kind of hidden technique or weakness. This battle however was like launching an egg at a brick wall: no way to stop the impact, he was truly powerless. His brooding was interrupted by Tracy entering the room, back turned and talking to someone outside with a low whisper. Finally, she turned around and spoke. "Dusk, we were trying to find someone who could get you out of this rut and look who we found with a little help from Natasha's IRSS contacts~." The Gardevoir pulled along an arm, who ended up being attached to an old Bisharp, covered in white tatoos. He stood up straight and firm, suggesting a strength far beyond that of his peers. His black robe, similar to that worn by kendo practitioners, was complimented by his white ponytail and trimmed mustache. The sight of the Pokemorph caused Dusk to jump to sitting position, stammering "Grandfather! What are you doing here?" The old Bisharp replied, "I could ask you the same thing. What, are you cowed by one defeat, running with your tail tucked between your legs? Come, we must train, and put a spine back in you." With that, he departed. The obviously surprised Tracy followed him, as Natasha threw Dusk a pile of clothes to wear.

**At the Arena**

When Dusk entered the tunnel, wearing summer workout clothes and worn sneakers. His grandfather sat in the middle of the arena, his clothes not changed. Dusk stood by him him waiting him for him, then thinking they were meditating he assumed the same a few seconds they stayed like that until Dusk suddenly found himself with his face kissing the dirt and his arm twisted up in an uncle position, a foot on his back. His grandfather leaned down and spat in his ear. "Fool. You dare to meditate in the presence of your enemy? .You are softer than I thought." Surprised, Dusk bucked his back, forcing his grandfather to get off of him. He rose quickly, saying "If you wanted a fight, you should have just said so old man." The other Bisharp simply moved into a fighting stance, prompting Dusk to launch himself.

**Battle Music: Born this Way by TFK**

Dusk, still feeling a bit of pity, let the first punch not hit as hard. Taking advantage, his grandfather grabbed his arm and punched him in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. "Fool," the senior Chromium taunted. "Only an idiot would underestimate his enemy." Striking quickly with his palm as his tatooes lit, he struck Dusk at several of pressure points, paralyzing Dusk and allowing him to jump back and launch a **Superpower**. Dusk took the full brunt of the blow, and collapsed. The oldest of the two landed on his feet and simply put his hands together in waiting. It didn't take Dusk long to get up, wiping the blood from his mouth. Not hesitating this time, he immediately activated the Golden Contract but found he couldn't, seemingly because of his grandfather's meddling. Speaking of which, his grandfather seemed to focus and entered the Golden Contract himself. He blazed far more brightly then Dusk, and was more white then gold. A bright banner had attached itself to the crooks of his arms, and he was forced to shed his shirt. "This is how you use the Golden Contract!" shouted the elder. He then summoned his Spirit Weapon - a long two pronged weapon meant for impaling the enemy. He threw it, and pinned Dusk to the ground. As his grandfather floated down, Dusk struggled to pull out the spear. By the time he had, the other Bisharp was waiting. He summoned the weapon to his hand, showing off his prowess. Dusk simply stood there, not saying a word. His grandfather took it a sign of giving up, and charged. At the moment he would have connected, Dusk slipped out of the way and grabbed the old pokemorph's weapon, whispering into the other's ear "Dusk isn't in control anymore. I'm on the reins now." It was only at that moment that the elder noticed the white roman numeral II on his cheek. It was the last thing he saw before a **Hypnosis **put him to sleep, causing the Golden Contract to end.

**A Few Hours Later**

**Scene Music: I Hate Everything About You by 3 Days Grace**

Dusk was still in his room after the training, so Cate knocked on his door. "Dusk," she asked. "Are you okay? Li said to tell you that your grandpa's ok - he's just tired." Dusk opened the door and quickly pinned her to the wall. "Well hello cutie, how can I help you?" he asked playfully. Cate, startled by his unusual behavior, asked "Are you alright Dusk?" Dusk looked confused, looking around, at backed off. "Sorry, bit tired." and retreated back into his room. Once inside, he allowed himself to slide on the wall, sitting on the floor. He felt a whisper from the darkest parts of his mind. He ignored it. It's volume escalated until it was a roar. It said only 3 words. "Set me free." He covered his ears and shouted to no one, "Get out of my head!" The voice suddenly stopped. He put his head in his hands and started to cry. A red roman numeral II flashed on his cheek before fading.

I have nothing to say other than this - I'm still accepting OCS for the tournament! There are 4 spots left - just submit a pokemon, write a little bit about his personality, and send it to me in the reviews.


	23. Chapter 20: Rebellion Begins

Hullo everyone! As some appeasement for the missing chapters, I'll try to get a worldbuilding chapter up sometime soon. I'll leave a choice of topics in the after notes, so reply what you want to see! And unfortunately I wiped my email so I have no idea who replied! Anyway, onto the Thanksg- I mean Giratiniala special!

Chapter 20 - The Giratiniala Dinner! A Betrayal?

Dusk had retreated to his room for a while now, afraid of another outburst. Unfortunately, the country still moved on, and needed its emperor-elect. The aristocracy was celebrating Giratiniala, the day of Giratina's rebirth, with a grand feast. Shade came in to help him choose his clothes, and they eventually settled on a casual white v-neck sweater along with black dress pants and a navy blue jacket. The two didn't speak, Shade respecting Dusk's privacy. When the time came Dusk departed, leaving Shade confused on how to help him.

**At the Giratiniala Feast**

The nobles talked and bickered, gossiping about their new ruler and how long it would take for a heir of age to step up. With the arrival of Dusk, the dinner could begin. As emperor, Dusk was at the head of the table. However, the arrangement of the seats was a political game by itself. The three most powerful men after the emperor, the commanders of military, navy, and air force, were by his side. He already knew General Bohrak, commander of the military and leader of the 104th Spectres Marine Corps, but he was only newly introduced to Commander Louis Zokvatir, a Honchrow pokemorph and New Yorker native with Russian blood, and Admiral Sascha Dichepheles, a Sharpedo immigrant from Greece. Both men were dressed nicely, Zokvatir wearing a pinstripe tuxedo with matching bowler hat and the admiral wearing his navy dress uniform. Commander Zokvatir did most of the talking, rambling on about the state of the country, while Sascha simply kept quiet, one hand holding a delicate glass and the other on his sword. Dusk had not seen him let go of the hilt since he came in and he wasn't sure if he ever would. Louis noticed the young regent's gaze and answered the unspoken question. "Sascha here never lets go of the Arceus-damned thing." answered the Honchcrow with a slap on his colleague's back. "It's like a teddy bear to him. The man that separates him from it better hope he's got the luck of Jirachi, because otherwise he might as well curse Giratina and deal with the consequences. He's be better off with him than getting caught by old Dichy here!" The commander then launched into a discussion of their days in the military academy, but Sascha and Dusk instead began moving towards their seats as the servants finished putting the platters on the table. As soon as everyone was seated, the General began to offer a toast, putting away the X-transceiver he was talking on. "A toast to Russia. To our ancestors, the people of the Ottonok Empire. To our future as the Shade Kingdom. To our people, the pokemorphs who were once shunned for hiding in the dark finally finding a home. To our patron, the legendary Darkrai." Bohrak paused here, taking in his audience with their cups raised high, specifically the mentioned legendary before continuing. "May the children of the Darkness reign forever!" exclaimed the Tyranitar as he raised his glass high. "And death to the weak blood-line we are enslaved to!" he finished as the glass broke under the pressure of his grip, and the bomb under the table exploded.

The last thing Dusk heard before he passed out from shock was, "For once your ability to survive benefits me. I need you alive for the ritual. Once confirming he was unconscious, the General dragged him to the ruins of the table, putting out the fires with miniature **Sandstorm**s. He mentally tsked at Sydney's zeal with explosives. He would have to discipline the girl. Still, it solved one problem he hadn't been able to solve before: Darkrai. The legendary was trapped under a piece of the collapsed roof, unable to pull himself out with so much of his power being devoted to healing the injuries he has sustained. Bohrak dumped Dusk at the apex of the wreckage, taking a moment to gather some of the blood pooling at his neck into his huge palm. He then raised his hands high and cried out, "With the lifeblood of a nation, I call to the Lord of the First Host, Greatest among the Daemon Legendaries! I call upon you, Kronoferrum, the Omega!" At first, nothing happened. Slowly however, the blood in the General's hand slowly drifted up and formed a blob, taking shape as the blood leaking from Dusk joined it. Soon enough, an imposing figure had been cut from the curtain of blood. _**Its**_ appearance was pure chaos, made of various jagged spikes of blood, and its face was terrifying to look upon. All that adorned the image was a flowing tabard, complete with cape. The look in _**its**_ eyes as _**it**_ surveyed the room was of both utter contempt and boredom, as if even gracing the world with a shadow of its prescence was good for _**it**_. Zan had to act quickly, before he lost the demigod's interest. He pointed at the legendary under the rubble saying, "In exchange for your assistance in taking over this country, I will grant you physical form once again, in the body of one of your creations! Oh Lord Omega, form a contract with this pitiful servant of yours and you may return from your banishment, free your siblings, and take revenge on the rebellious upstart Arceus!" The projection seemed to consider the proposition for a moment, before turning to Darkrai. With a flick of _**its**_ wrist, the rubble was gone, and legendary faced _**its**_ master. The next second, the blood construct shattered, and flowed into every opening Darkrai had in his body. After a few minutes, the legendary stood up again, testing his/_**its**_ shaky limbs. The only way to tell Darkrai was possessed was the red of his/_**its**_ eyes, pure malovence swirling with the crimson seas. With a snap of his/_**its**_ fingers, Darkrai's clothes changed into the cape and tabard the construct wore - after all, appearance mattered. He/_**it**_ snapped a finger, and beckoned the Tyranitar. "Location?" asked he/_**it**_. The General stammered out a set of coordinates, and Darkrai opened a portal.

Only for it to explode in front of him, knocking the Tyranitar down and blowing the cape Darkrai wore away. The smoke cleared to reveal Giratina, but this was not the Giratina most people now. This Giratina had 6 arms, a pair of menacing black wings that could have belonged to an angel or devil, and a golden mask that radiated cold anger. This Giratina was missing 2 of its 3 normal necklaces, which were now wrapped around the hand of Arceus, who wondered if he had done the right thing. This was a Giratina unchained and enraged. This was Giratina Prime, and only one thing was certain.

Where two gods clashed, devastation followed.

Well then. I've been taking some creative writing classes so I hope this one's better. And for your choices they are the Daemon Wars, the Daemon Legendaries themselves, OR you can know more about what Dusk was doing between the Incident and when he met the Daughters. Sabre used **Bulldoze,** away!


End file.
